


Shadow and Light

by Saku015



Series: Kagakuro Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Last Game Spoilers, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It is exam period and Kuroko has a phonecall with his boyfriend living abroad.





	Shadow and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: College/University.

Before Kagami had gone to America, Kuroko did not think about his university years that much. Where he would go and what he would learn did not matter. The most important thing was for him to play basketball. As long as he could do that, he would be content.

However, after he saw the other walking towards the gates and then disappearing in the crowd, he decided that he would go to America after finishing high school – no matter what.

 

Two years passed since Kagami left and his entrance exam to the university he chose to go in L.A was around the corner. Kuroko was sitting at his desk with his head buried in his books, when he heard his phone buzzing. He looked up and when he saw who the caller was, a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Good evening, Kagami-kun!" He greeted his friend on a cheerful voice. He was happy that he could hear his voice. Because of the exams neither of them had time to call the other.

"Hey!" Kagami greeted him, lying on his bed totally exhausted. Unfortunately, being a NBA player was not equal with not going university – which coach told him on a strict voice as well.

"How are you?" Kuroko asked, settling himself into a more comfortable position in his chair.

"I do not know that I can do this, Kuroko!" Kagami said on a whining voice. "Learning and practicing on global level at the same time totally wear me out."

"Kagami-kun, you decided to go the L.A Firefighter Academy," Kuroko reminded his friend. "It will only be harder."

"Please, do not remind me!" Kagami closed his eyes with a deep breath. "What about you? Are you still sure you want to work as a teacher after your basketball career had ended?"

Both of them loved playing basketball, but they were aware of that they could not do it in the rest of their lives. When they talked about that for the first time and Kagami asked Kuroko what he would like to be, Kuroko answered that he would choose to be a kindergarten teacher without a second thought.

"I am a hundred percent sure, Kagami-kun," the bluenette reassured his former partner. "I love kids and somehow they are the ones who always notice me, no matter where I am." Kagami snorted to hide his laughter, but Kuroko could totally hear it. "Kagami-kun, tell me," the short boy asked on a teasing voice, "didn’t you choose to be a firefighter just because Aomine-kun decided to become a police officer with which he can help others?"

"It has nothing to do with that bastard!" Kagami exclaimed, jolting up. Yes, they were rivals, but not that much – or Kagami tried to convince himself about that.

'Yes, right…' Kuroko thought to himself with a little smile on the corner of his lips. "Kagami-kun, you are a really simple individual."

"What-" Kagami gaped, his eyes widening. Kuroko, that bastard!

"Now, if you excuse me, I have some more things to do," Kuroko said politely. "Sleep well, Kagami-kun!"

"HEY, KUROKO! Don’t you dare-" Kagami started, but the line had already gone dead.


End file.
